Jorae
by Pinker-pup
Summary: Joey is on va-ca for four days and so is August raes(aka KyKy). Ya will they fall for each other over this trip? Read to find out.


Jorae

Joey was going on vacation. He was going to visit his friend, August( aka Rae Rae ). Little did he know this trip will change their friendship forever.

Chapter one

- Joey POV -

I just got off the train station and started to walk. I can't wait to see her. I've really been looking forward to this trip since we planned it. We're going to hang out all day for the next four days. We both were able to get these days off. I hope I can- *crunch* oops stepped on an acorn. Ooh! Just two more blocks and I'm there.

- August POV -

What if he doesn't come? What if he lchanged his mind? No Rae give him twenty more minutes. He'll come, don't worry. He's your friend, tru-.*knock knock*. He's here! Rae walked up to the front door to greet him. "Hi Joey!". " Hey, Rae ". " Come on in". Joey stepped into the small house. "Soo, where am I going to sleep?" Joey questioned. Rae just froze. She remembered something important, her couch is broken, her roommate had a rule that only she could sleep in her room, so Joey had nowhere to sleep... unless. "Umm, well the couch is broken and my roommate has a strict policy on her room, soo...". Her voice trailed off. "Your going to have to sleep in my bed" I started to blush. "With you in it?". He sounded like he was just joking around! "Uh yeah". "Okay as long as you don't snore". He did it again! "You'd be fine sleeping like that!?". "Well you are my friend Rae". Again! "Fine, any way I was about to make lunch" I walked into the kitchen. I bent down to grab some instant macaroni and cheese."Want some?"

- Joey POV -

When those words left her mouth I swear I was as red as a tomato. But (A/N: ha ha ha ha 'but') then I realized what she meant, " Yes please" I said nicely. "Okay, you can go relax a bit, somewhere" she informed. So I went to go chill in her room. After a few minutes she called me for food. Of course since I was hungry, I rushed into the kitchen. We ate mac and cheese and caught up with each other. We watched some funny videos, drew some sketches of each other, and told jokes. Rae suggested that we watch a movie. So we did. We went to her room to watch the movie. She shut the door and put the movie disc into the DVD player. We sat down on her bed. "We're gonna watch inception" Rae said smiling her wonderful smile.(A/N: Why inception? You will find out soon) I realized we were absolutely messes. I guess all that laughing and rolling on the floor made our clothes a bit dirty and wrinkled. During the movie we were so confused, even so we made confused noises.

- August POV -

Mary came home while we were watching the movie. When Joey and I came out of my room and she saw us she looked confused then she had a sly smile and asked "15?". (A/N: Adventure time reference and that's why I chose inception). I was confused then I realized. "NO!" I was red as a tomato. She only responded by pouting

-Time Skip-

"Okay, bed time!" Said Mary, finishing washing her plate. "Well, I'm going go upstairs and get ready for bed" said Joey, leaving the kitchen. After me and Mary finished talking for about 15 minutes, me and her went upstairs. I went into my bathroom and shut the door. *brushes teeth for 3 minutes*. Ok now Rae you got this. I walked over to my room. I opened the door, Joey is already in bed. I tiptoed so I wouldn't disturb him. I creeped into the other side of the bed and was greeted by an intoxicating scent. It smelled kinda like faded cougle and new comic books. Rae don't get sucked into the smell. I fell asleep peacefully.

-In the morning-

-Joey POV-

Why are my legs so stiff? What poking at my rib cage? I opened my eyes and looked at my legs. Something wrapped up my legs. Are should I say someone wrapped up my legs. With a leg. Rae, in the middle of the night wrapped her leg around mine. What about my rib cage? I looked at my torso. Her arm. (A/N:This is just the begging). There something else I noticed, she's pressed against my back. I can feel every single curve of hers. Every. Single. One. What do I do? Half of me is saying stay like this but the other half is saying I should get out of bed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay like this a little while longer. I fell asleep again.

-August POV-

I woke up. Then I realized what position I'm in. I creeped out slowly so, he wouldn't wake up. I tiptoed across the room. Once I was out of there I bolted to the kitchen. Cereal, bowl, milk. Ok pretend you've been here for a long time. He'll never know. I saw Mary come from her room. "Hey Mary" I called. She looked my way. She smiled "how'd you sleep?"." Great" I said dryly. I told her about how I woke up and asked for help. "Fine I'll pretend I've been here with you". When Joey finally came down, we chatted a bit. "Hey, do you guys want to go to that new bar tonight?" Suggested Mary. We agreed that we'd go.


End file.
